Rebecca Streisand
Rebecca Streisand (Japanese: レベッカ・ストライサンド) is the deuteragonist of Wild Arms 5, and serves as the narrator of the story through her diary as a narration device. She is Dean Stark's childhood friend, who helps to keep him grounded. She has romantic feelings for him that she dares not reveal, and it isn't long after the game's prologue that Rebecca finds herself in a love triangle with Dean and Avril Vent Fleur, who she and Dean meet at Celestial Peak. While at times she finds her self internally conflicted with these feelings, she comes to love Avril just as much as Dean as they help to recover her memories. She also has a sort of rivalry with Persephone, a Veruni who finds herself in a similar struggle concerning her feelings for Nightburn Acklund. Rebecca also happens to be an accomplished acrobat, and has learned a shooting routine that she saw as a child that inspired her to one day join the circus. Story Official Site Bio A friend of Dean's since childhood, Rebecca is an energetic strong-willed girl. She balances Dean's boyish dreaminess with some sensibility and restraint. Being the more realistic one, she may seem distant and colder than Dean, but she actually possesses a warm heart. Although she is in love with Dean, she has a hard time admitting it. Her dream is to one day join the circus and become an acrobatic shooter. Wild Arms 5 Manual Dean's childhood friend. A vivacious, strong-willed girl. She's so worried about Dean after he decides to leave Capo Bronco that she offers to join him on his journey. The truth is she is in love with Dean, but would never admit it. Art of Wild Arms Bio Dean's childhood friend, an energetic, strong-willed girl. She is in love with Dean but can't quite seem to get the message across. She excels at acrobatic shooting, and hopes to one day join the circus. Battle Rebecca's special ability, "Continuous Shot", allows her to dish out more straight damage in a single turn than just about everyone else in the team during battle, especially when one takes into account her natural ability to also fire at any HEX within a straight line of her. Coupled with the Sword Medium (not mandatory, but highly recommended), she can lay waste to enemies in very short time. Her only imbalance lies in endurance - she hits hard, and hits often, but isn't as well equipped to take continuous beatings. Cameo Costumes In Wild Arms 5, Rebecca can adopt several different outfits depending upon the armor she has worn. Two of these outfits are based on the character designs from other Wild Arms games, and one being from the game Rapid Reload. * Haute Coutre, based on Yulie Ahtreide from Wild Arms 4 * Coiste-Bodhar, based on Aisha Bernadette from Wild Arms 2. * Gunner's Haven, based on Rita Hetfield from Rapid Reload Gallery File:WAMM Rebecca SS.png|''Wild Arms: Million Memories''. Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms 5 characters Category:Wild Arms: Million Memories characters